


The Devil's Playthings

by AXEe



Series: Blonde Bombshells [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, Light Angst, Seven Will Need a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: While on shore leave on a seemingly peaceful planet, Janeway and Seven will discover that this planet's prosperity has a dark secret...





	1. Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Third in the "Blonde Bombshells" series. This is a sorta sequel to "Idle Hands", basically it just picks up where "Idle Hands" ended, but I've tired to make it as vague as possible so you shouldn't have to go back and reread the entirety of it.
> 
> So, up next: thrills! Chills! And of course...J/7! Enjoy! :=)

******

“ _Captain’s Log: Voyager has docked with an orbital facility over a planet known as ‘T’ank’. The native ‘T’anki’ have been extremely gracious hosts and have welcomed us for shore leave and trade. Although their technology level is roughly equivalent to Earth’s 22nd century, they are proving to be most gracious hosts and it makes a welcome change from most of the other races we’ve encountered here in the Delta Quadrant_ ”

******

Kathryn grunted as she moved the large sculpture past her ready room desk. The room was cluttered with various gifts and whatnots from the T’anki, the small, ferret-like species of mammals had only developed warp drive ten years previously, but were very eager explorers, having already made contact with at least a dozen other races, most of which were thankfully equally as peaceful.

Currently, the T’anki were spearheading the formation of their ‘federation’ with a few of their allies. The T’anki were a cheerful, curious species, reminding Kathryn of Talaxians somewhat, but with more of a childlike exuberance, seeming to possess a childlike sense of wonder. In fact Kathryn wouldn’t at all be surprised if one of the tour groups being shown around the ship all went _‘ooh, shiny’_ when they saw the warp core.

The mental image of a group of the three foot tall furry bipeds all clustered around the warp core doing just that made Kathryn snicker, causing Seven to look up from her place on the couch

“Something amusing?” she asked.

Kathryn shook her head.

“Just…the thought of a group of T’anki all clustered around the warp core like a group of schoolchildren” she explained.

“They do seem to bear similarities to children” Seven noted as she shifted, leaning back against the cushions, the closest to ‘relaxed’ as she would come even in private, as the comm chirped

“ _Neelix to Seven of Nine_ ”

“Go ahead” Seven called out

“ _Uh, Seven, I hate to ask, but its getting somewhat busy down here in the mess hall, and I was wondering if…well…_ ” he trailed off uncertainly

Kathryn smirked

“Relax, Neelix,” she called out “Chef Seven will more than happy to help”

Seven scowled at her good-naturedly as she stood up, nodding politely at Kathryn as she stepped out of the room, a large potted plant and a pair of legs passing by her to come into the room

“Somebody order a plant?” Annika called out from somewhere behind the foliage

“Just put it…somewhere” Kathryn instructed as Annika set the plant down amidst the other gifts with a groan

“Oh, I need to catch my breath here” she panted out

“You don’t have lungs” Kathryn pointed out

“No, but I have the memory of them,” Annika countered as she sank down into the couch “oh,” she held up a PADD “message from the T’anki Ministry of Tourism,” she explained as she handed the PADD to Kathryn “your request for camping has been granted”

“Ah,” Kathryn grinned as she looked through the PADD “did you and Seven ever go camping?” she asked

Annika frowned, the same faraway look that Seven had whenever she tried to access her childhood memories, crossing her face

“Once, I think,” she began slowly “we sat around a fire…and…Papa told…ghost stories…,” she trailed off and then shook her head “sorry, that’s it” she apologized

“That’s all right,” Kathryn dismissed “I have to say, I’m still having trouble separating you and Seven”

“That’s not that surprising,” Annika shrugged “up until a certain point we _were_ the same person, we have the same memories. Even now, whatever I experience through the hologram,” she tapped her chest “Seven will remember”

“So, she doesn’t experience the events at the same time as you do” Kathryn guessed

“Actually she does,” Annika counter “but her cortical implants allow her to filter out my experiences”

“Makes sense,” Kathryn nodded “in the Collective, drones had access to thousands of information streams, they would have to be able to filter it all out” 

“Exactly,” Annika nodded “oh, by the way, I’ve thinking about my position here on _Voyager_ ”

“Ah, so you’ve found a spot that fits you?” Kathryn asked

Annika nodded

“I want to work in airponics or maybe exobiology,” she explained “astrometics is Seven’s territory”

Kathryn nodded, somewhat surprised

“I’ll talk to Chakotay and see what we have,” she explained “in truth we’ll probably have a spot for you, not much use for exobiology when your ship’s running for survival”

“Well at least the T’anki seem pleasant” Annika noted

“That’s what worries me,” Kathryn sighed “they ‘seem’ pleasant”


	2. Marshmallows and Graham Crackers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Chapter TWO! Enjoy! :=)

******

Neelix hadn’t been lying when he said that the mess hall was ‘busy’, members of _Voyager’s_ own crew as well as the T’anki crowded the room, making for a dizzying cacophony of noise, and Seven had to pause in the doorway and steel herself before continuing on in.

“Oh! Seven! You’re just in time!” Neelix cheered as she joined him behind the galley

“How may I assist you?” Seven asked as she put on the apron he handed her

“Oh, well, we have three pots of leeola root stew,” Neelix began, gesturing to the various pots set up “as well as—”

“I understand,” Seven interrupted, quickly nudging him aside and taking his place behind the galley and addressing the crowd “FORM AN ORDERLY PROCESSION” she ordered, the crowd quieting momentarily just as B’Elanna and Tom entered

“Hey, Seven’s cooking again” Tom grinned, quickly elbowing past the crowd towards the galley

“Ensign Paris” Seven greeted

“Hey, Seven” Tom beamed

“Flattery will not ensure favoritism on my part,” Seven proclaimed “you will have to wait in line like the others”

B’Elanna laughed richly as Tom actually pouted…

******

Kathryn loaded the last item into the backpack and hefted it experimentally, testing its weight as the chime for her quarters rang

“Come” she called distractedly

“You’re missing quite the show in the mess hall,” Chakotay remarked as he came inside “Seven’s cooking again”

“I know” Kathryn nodded distractedly as Chakotay assessed the various camping supplies scattered around the floor

“Planning a little trip, I see” he remarked

Kathryn looked up at him, grinning rather shyly

“I’m taking Seven camping down on T’ank” she explained

“That should be interesting to see,” Chakotay chuckled “an extra hour on the holodeck says that she quits after the first hour and goes back to the ship”

Kathryn looked up at him

“Now, really, Chakotay, you know very well that Starfleet regulations forbid gambling”

Chakotay smirked back at her

“I won’t tell if you won’t”

They both grinned at each other, chuckling

“Well,” Kathryn chuckled “I take it that you’ll keep _Voyager_ in one piece while I’m gone?”

“Maybe I’ll take her for a little jaunt into Borg space, you don’t mind do you?” Chakotay teased

Kathryn snorted as she slung the backpack over her shoulder, Chakotay following her out into the corridor

“To tell you the truth, but I’m rather excited,” she admitted “I haven’t gone camping since I very young, and even if Seven doesn’t like it, at least she can say that she tried”

“That’s very true,” Chakotay nodded “let’s just hope that Seven shares that sentiment” he added

“I’ll _make_ her enjoy it” Kathryn vowed as she stepped into the turbolift…

******

“You’re going camping, Seven,” The Doctor objected as he took one of the cases away from her “not on a scientific expedition. You’re meant to enjoy yourself, be at one with nature. Listen to birdsong, enjoy the smell of the flowers”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Seven interrupted as she finished packing “I am well aware of the traditional activities involved in camping” she explained as she exited cargo bay two

“Seven, hey,” Tom came up to her “I heard you’re going camping with the Captain”

“That is correct” Seven nodded

“Well, here, got you a little something” he handed her a package.

Frowning, Seven stopped and examined it

“Marshmallows?” she read

“Yeah,” Tom enthused “you can’t go camping and not make some s’mores”

“S’mores?” Seven echoed, her expression clearly expressing her doubts as to Tom’s sanity

“Yeah,” Tom nodded “oh, right, nearly forgot the graham crackers and the chocolate” he handed her two more packages

“I see” Seven

“Don’t worry,” Tom assured her, wrapping a friendly arm around her shoulders and then pulling away when she tensed “the Captain can probably explain it all,” he assured her as they reached the shuttlebay “hey, Seven?” he called as she stepped through the doors

“Yes?” she asked

“Remember, have fun” Tom called out

Seven glowered at him as the doors shut behind her

“Hey, Seven,” Harry greeted from his place by the _Delta Flyer_ “Captain’s not here yet,” he explained “but I got the _Flyer_ all ready for you”

“Thank you, Ensign,” Seven nodded “are you participating in shore leave as well?” she asked

“Yep,” Harry nodded eagerly “apparently there’s great little cove on eastern continent, supposedly one of the most romantic spots one the entire planet,” he explained “I’m going to take Tal there”

Seven nodded, having largely lost interest after ‘yep’, but making an effort to at least appear interested. Thankfully for her, the shuttlebay doors opened at that moment and Kathryn walked in dressed in civilian clothing, the sight of which made her appear more appealing to Seven

“Hello, Harry,” Kathryn greeted “are we all set?”

“All set, ma’am” Harry nodded

“Good to hear,” Kathryn nodded, smiling up at Seven “shall we?” she asked

Seven smiled softly in response

“Yes” she replied…


	3. Greenery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter THREE! Enjoy! :=)

******

T’ank was a beautiful planet. Largely forested, most of the T’anki lived in the large trees, being descended from a tree-dwelling creature similar to a raccoon, the modern T’anki even resembled raccoons, having grey fur and even having the black ‘bandit mask’ over their eyes. As the _Flyer_ swooped low over the trees, Kathryn had to smile at the sheer amount of vibrant greenery spreading out before her through the viewport.

“Have we been cleared to land?” Seven asked as she came back into the cockpit, having changed out of her biosuit into the clothes that Chakotay had recommended for her, and Seven had to admit the rugged ‘camping clothing’ was surprisingly comfortable

“We have,” Kathryn answered, turning to look at her “heh,” she chuckled “I would have thought that you’d just stay in your biosuit” she remarked

“Commander Chakotay recommended these garments as more appropriate for the environment” Seven explained as the console beeped, drawing Kathryn’s attention back to the controls

“Strap yourself in, we’re coming in for a landing” she instructed…

******

Two T’anki were at the landing port when Seven and Kathryn exited the _Delta Flyer_. As they stepped forward, Kathryn could tell that one was male and the other female, recognizing the female T’anki from her rounded ferret-like ears, whereas male T’anki had pointed ears like raccoons

“Welcome, yes?” the female greeted “from _Voyager_ , yes? Here for rest, yes?”

“Yes,” Kathryn nodded “this is my companion, Seven of Nine” she introduced Seven, who nodded politely at their hosts

“Am called Tran,” the female introduced herself “transportation awaits, yes, this way,” she gestured to a large—for the T’anki—boxy, wheeled vehicle, which Kathryn and Seven awkwardly climbed into, having each to fold their legs into uncomfortable poses as the vehicle rumbled down a bumpy dirt road with the cough of a primitive internal combustion engine, and both Kathryn and Seven coughed themselves at the smell of burning fossil fuels.

“Apologies,” Tran apologized “road is unstable”

“That’s…fine” Kathryn grunted out as the vehicle bounced down the road

“I am curious,” Seven began “your species possesses warp drive and yet you still utilize other, more primitive forms of technology”

“Ah,” Tran chuckled “warp drive was gift from outsider,” she explained “fell from stars he did, we rescued him, and in thanks he gave us warp drive”

“Interesting” Kathryn commented, sharing an uneasy look with Seven. Perhaps it was simply six years of Delta Quadrant-induced cynicism speaking, but generally people who were pulled from the wreckage of crashed starships didn’t repay their rescuers by giving them warp technology.

Which begged the obvious question: why?

******

Half an hour later, the vehicle came to a rumbling bumpy stop in what passed for the T’anki capital city, although perhaps ‘city’ was too generous a term. Most of the T’anki lived in villages of varying sizes which were built into the large trees that dotted most of the planet’s landmass. The capital city was actually a conglomeration of the largest, geographically closest villages which ruled over the planet by virtue of simple economics; most of the planet’s industry—such as it was—was located there.

Still feeling like she was vibrating, Kathryn awkwardly climbed out of the vehicle on shaky legs, a downright queasy Seven following

“I am impaired” she groaned, hiccupping

“It’s just a little motion-sickness,” Kathryn assured her, wrapping a steadying arm around her shoulders “don’t worry, some fresh mountain air will do you a world of good”

“I doubt that” Seven grumbled as Tran hopped out of the vehicle and beamed up at them. Standing at an average of three feet, the T’anki woman barely came up to Kathryn’s navel and she looked downright tiny when standing before Seven

“Am guide,” Tran explained “rest place is this way,” she gestured to a winding path leading up into the mountains “is not far, your kind climb well, yes?”

“Yes, we do” Kathryn beamed

Seven stared at her

“We do?” she asked…


	4. Setting up Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! Chapter FOUR! Enjoy! :=)

******

Apparently when their guide Tran had said ‘climb’ apparently she had actually meant ‘hike’. Kathryn didn’t know if it was due to the universal translator or perhaps something in the speech patterns of the T’anki themselves; despite what the Federation scientists who designed the universal translator claimed it was far from one hundred percent perfect or accurate; some words or concepts simply didn’t translate into Federation Standard and vice versa.

Looking back at Seven, Kathryn felt a bit of annoyance at how easily Seven was traversing the rough and uneven terrain. Even with the added weight of her portable regeneration unit as well as a duffel bag slung over one shoulder she hardly looked out of breath.

It was rather irksome in Kathryn’s childish opinion.

However she may have looked to Kathryn, Seven was disliking the overall experience of ‘hiking’, the uneven terrain was disconcerting and the precipitation from the mist curling around them was annoying, not mention how slippery the moss covering everything was

“Kathryn?” she asked

“Yes, Seven?”

“Are we ‘enjoying’ ourselves yet?” and if Seven sounded just the _tiniest_ bit sarcastic neither one of them commented on it

“Almost, not yet” Kathryn replied with a chuckle as a small clearing came into view. From up above them in a tree, Tran waved

“Rest place, yes?” she said, nimbly hopping down to the ground

Kathryn surveyed the clearing. It wasn’t particularly big, perhaps the same circumference as _Voyager’s_ Bridge, with a small river of stream ringing the outer half, and it sat at the bottom of the rise that the three stood atop of, a narrow, winding path leading down into the clearing proper

Smiling, Kathryn turned to Tran

“This will do fine, Tran” she said

The T’anki chirped excitedly, clearly pleased

“Good, yes,” she gestured up at the tree she had just hopped down from “if need, I be here” she explained, quickly scurrying up the trunk and disappearing into the canopy.

Now, more or less alone, Kathryn turned to Seven

“Well, come on,” she invited “let’s set up camp”

******

Meanwhile, aboard _Voyager_ , Tom was pacing the length of Engineering

“B’Elanna, come on!” he whined impatiently

B’Elanna looked up from shutting down most of the consoles

“All right, all right,” she sighed “god, you’re annoying when you whine”

“Hey, I’m not whining, OK?” Tom countered as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders

“Sure” she chuckled. As they left the now empty room, neither of them noticed one still-active console began to beep incessantly, sensor data scrolling across its surface, or the words now blinking repeatedly

**UNKNOWN  
VESSEL  
DETECTED**


	5. Sleeping Under the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back folks! A short update for "The Devil's Playthings"! Enjoy! :=)

******

“Ow! Damn it!” 

Kathryn yanked her hand away from the pile of kindling and examined her finger

“Kathryn? Are you damaged?” Seven asked concerned, already halfway towards Kathryn

“Hmm, minor burn,” Kathryn explained “it’s fine” she assured the young woman as she examined the kindling, which had smoked but had yet to actually produce a fire, or even any sparks

“I fail to see how this experience is enjoyable,” Seven noted, suddenly grunting in surprise and then frantically swatting at an insect that buzzed around her head “what was that?!” she demanded, scrambling to her feet

“An insect, Seven,” Kathryn explained with a chuckle “harmless.” assured her “I hope” she added after a moment’s thought

Seven glowered at her as she gingerly sat back down as a rustling sound came from the bushes to their left, a leaf-covered Tom and B’Elanna emerging from the foliage, B’Elanna disgustedly spitting out leaves as she extracted herself from the underbrush.

For a second both couples stared at each other

“Uh…what are you two doing here?” Tom finally asked

“Camping,” Seven answered “apparently” she added under her breath disdainfully

“So are we,” B’Elanna answered “apparently” she added

“The T’anki told us to go here” Tom explained

“Hmm, they must have thought we’d all like to spend time together,” Kathryn reasoned “well, we all can’t camp together” she declared

“Why?” Seven asked

The others stared at her

“Because” Tom spluttered

“Clarify” Seven demanded

“Because we wanted a romantic time to ourselves” B’Elanna exclaimed

“As did we” Seven answered, still looking confused

“Seven,” Kathryn pulled her aside “generally, a romantic getaway is between the individual participants” she explained quietly

“I see,” Seven nodded “unless engaged in polyamory” she stated, earning a startled cough from Tom and an awkward laugh from B’Elanna

“You’re not my type, Seven” she exclaimed

“Nor are you my ‘type’ as well, Lieutenant” Seven countered

Both Tom and Kathryn coughed uncomfortably and tried to avoid each others’ gaze, both steadily ignoring the mental image _that_ statement produced. No matter that polyamory had been perfectly acceptable for decades since the formation of the Federation, neither Tom nor Kathryn were into it

“Well,” Kathryn began “it’ll be dark soon, looks like we’ll all have to make the most of this” she declared

“Oh well, shouldn’t be too bad,” Tom declared as he unpacked the tent “at least we have pleasant company” he pointed out as he struggled with the old-fashioned style tent he’d replicated especially for the occasion.

“Ensign” Seven determinedly strode forward and, taking the tent from him, easily untangled and set it up all within a matter of moments

“Wow,” Tom chuckled “maybe I should take you camping next time”

Seven actually snorted in derision as she made her way back to Kathryn…

******

The sun set a few minutes later, the planet’s three moons now filling the night sky as Tom fed the fire the two couples were now gathered around

“God, I hate camping” B’Elanna muttered

“Oh, I love it,” Kathryn exclaimed “how come you don’t like it, B’Elanna?” she wondered

B’Elanna looked around the rest of the group and then sighed

“The last time I went camping it was with my uncle and his sons,” she began “and, well, let’s just say that the kids had fun teasing the half-Klingon all throughout the trip”

“Children can be cruel” Kathryn nodded

“Can they?” Seven asked “I have not observed Naomi Wildman to exhibit any signs of cruelty”

“Maybe not individually, but children as a group can be cruel, especially to outsiders” Kathryn explained

“Sure,” Tom agreed “I think we’ve all been teased in some way by other kids”

“I have no recollection of experiencing that as a child” Seven admitted

“Then you’re lucky” B’Elanna noted with a grumble as Tom blew out his now-flaming marshmallow, wincing

“Is that an acceptable outcome to ‘roasting marshmallows’?” Seven wondered as Tom winced and yelped as he blew on the marshmallow

“Only if you’re totally inept at it” B’Elanna chuckled…

******

“I fail to see the appeal of sleeping in this structure” Seven remarked as she and Kathryn each unrolled their respective sleeping bags

“It’s the entire appeal, Seven,” Kathryn insisted “being out in nature, sleeping under the stars”

“But we are not ‘under the stars’,” Seven pointed out “we are actually under a tri-polymer fabric tent”

Kathryn repressed a groan. Maybe this hadn’t been a good idea she decided

“Come on,” she sighed “let’s just try to get some sleep” she instructed as she lay down, Seven laying besides her without complaint. Since their first attempt at sharing a bed, Seven had found the act of sleeping to be surprising enjoyable (especially when in present company), although they had yet to ‘engage in sexual activities or intercourse’ as Seven had phrased it (which had killed the romance in Kathryn’s opinion).

Settling down besides Seven, Kathryn smiled as Seven attached the cortical implant to her portable regeneration unit before snuggling up to Kathryn, resting her head against Kathryn’s chest under her chin. That was another surprising thing that Kathryn had learned, Seven was a snuggler, almost immediately snuggling up to Kathryn the minute they laid down.

“Hmm,” Seven sighed “I believe I’m beginning to see the appeal of camping” she remarked

Kathryn chuckled as she turned off the lantern

“I thought you might” she remarked…


	6. The Vacation is Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're BACK!! Yes, that's right, "The Devil's Playthings" is _**finally**_ being updated! Enjoy! :=)

******

Seven slowly stretched as she came to awareness. Blinking as she was confronted with the interior of the tent, she smiled as she felt Kathryn shift besides her.

“Morning,” the other woman murmured as she shifted, stretching her arms out before turning onto her side to face Seven “how’d you sleep?” she asked.

“Well” Seven nodded with a mild yawn as she nestled closer to Kathryn. The intimate moment was suddenly shattered by the loud roar of some kind of aircraft streaking by overhead.

Sitting up in surprise, both women looked at each other.

“What the hell was that?” Kathryn wondered, already throwing her sleeping bag and hurrying out of the tent, Seven following. Outside they found an equally-startled looking Tom and B’Elanna climbing out of their own tent.

“There an airshow going on that they didn’t tell us about?” Tom wondered mildly as they watched two craft streak overhead at a high rate of speed, their engines screeching loudly as they passed, the tops of the trees bowing in their wake.

A loud yipping sound caught their attention, and turning the group watched as Tran leapt down from a tree.

“Flee!” she cried frantically “flee! Invaders!” she exclaimed as Kathryn’s combadge chirped.

“ _Chakotay to…way_ ” came a heavily-static-filled hail

“Chakotay, what’s going on?” Kathryn demanded.

“ _….ree ships…ropped…warp_ ” came the scattered and broken reply.

“Chakotay? Chakotay, can you hear me?” Kathryn frantically tapped her combadge to no avail “whoever they are they’re jamming our communications” she reasoned.

“Kathryn” Seven nodded off in the distance, where the T’anki capital could be seen on the horizon. As they watched, the two alien aircraft swooped low over the city, performing a strafing run as they passed, bright red bolts of energy raining down on the tree-bourn city with devastating effect…

******

Meanwhile, high in orbit, _Voyager_ was rocked from side-to-side by weapons’ fire from the three small and agile craft. On the Bridge, tightly gripping the armrests of the captain’s chair, Chakotay was regretting not leaving last night when he had the chance.

“Any response to our hails?” he demanded.

Behind him, manning the aft science station, Annika grunted as another volley of phaser fire hit the ship.

“Not unless you count _that_ as a response,” she muttered “who the hell are these people?” she demanded.

At the ops station, taking Harry’s post, Marla Gilmore frantically gripped the edge of the console.

“Shields down to sixty-four percent!” she reported “they’re coming around for another pass!”

“Evasive maneuvers!” Chakotay ordered “can you raise the Captain?” he asked Annika.

“I can’t raise anybody!” she exclaimed “wait, we might be able to get out of this if we take a position behind T’ank’s second moon,” she explained “it's magnetosphere is in a high state of flux, it might hide us from their sensors”

“Let’s hope you’re right,” Chakotay nodded “helm, full impulse!”

“Full impulse! Aye!”

“What about the Captain and the others down on the surface?” Marla wondered.

Chakotay sighed.

“We’ll just have to hope that they can take care of themselves for awhile,” he muttered as the ship rapidly made its way behind the planet’s second moon, the sudden stillness from the lack of weapons fire impacting the shields unnerving.

Chakotay glanced up at Annika questioningly.

“Well?” he asked.

“They’ve stopped,” she reported “they’re taking up stationary orbits on the light side of the moon,” she tapped in a series of commands “I’m remodulating our shields and polarizing our hull, trying to mask our signature…and…they’re scanning the moon, but I don’t think they can see us” she pronounced.

Chakotay breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

“Maintain red alert,” he ordered “let’s get started on repairs, quick as you can, we’ve got people down there”


	7. More Questions Than Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Chapter SEVEN! Enjoy! :=)

******

The two aircraft swooped overhead, swinging around for another bombing run at the T’anki capital city.

“We need to help them” Tom muttered

“What can we do?” B’Elanna wondered “there’s only four of us”

“We do what we can, Lieutenant,” Kathryn reminded her, her posture notably straightening as she turned to look back at the others “let’s get started,” she ordered. She looked down at Tran “Tran, is there another way into the city?”

The T’anki nodded shakily.

“Yes,” she stammered out “follow”

As they moved to follow the small biped, Kathryn paused, glancing at Seven regretfully.

“Sorry about the camping trip” she apologized.

“There is no need to apologize” Seven replied evenly with a small shy smile…

******

They’d been trekking through the forest for about fifteen minutes when Seven suddenly called for them to stop.

“What is it?” Kathryn asked, watching as Seven turned to the side.

“Were there any injuries?” she asked the empty air besides her “I see,” she nodded “yes, I’ll inform the Captain,” she smiled softly “good luck to you as well”

“God, this is still creepy to watch” B’Elanna muttered.

“Spirits?” Tran wondered, looking up at Kathryn “speaks to trees and air your friend does?”

“In a sense” Kathryn nodded with a smirk as Seven returned her attention to the others.

“Annika, I take it?” Kathryn asked.

Seven nodded.

“Yes, she’s informed me of the situation onboard _Voyager_ ” she explained.

“And?” Tom asked.

“Three unidentified ships dropped out of warp near the third planet in this system,” Seven began “two of them immediately opened fire upon _Voyager_ while the third ship launched two smaller craft into T’ank’s atmosphere” she explained

“The bombers we saw” Kathryn reasoned.

“Presumably,” Seven nodded “once it had launched the two smaller craft, the third ship proceeded to join the other ships in attacking _Voyager_ ”

“No response to our hails I assume” Kathryn murmured.

“No” Seven stated.

“Where’s _Voyager_ now?” Kathryn wondered.

“They’re taken up position behind the planet’s moon and affecting repairs,” Seven explained “however, the three ships are holding position on the other side of the moon”

“So they’re trapped” B’Elanna muttered

******

“ _First Officer’s Log, supplemental: Due to having only a skeleton crew onboard, we’re having difficulty in making repairs to the ship, and we’re still unable to contact either Captain Janeway or any of our other crewmates down on the surface. To make matters worse, our three surprise guests are still laying in wait on the other side of the moon_ ”

******

Chakotay grunted as he crawled out of the Jefferies tube, absently brushing the dust off his uniform.

“That looks fun” Annika commented dryly as she peered past him to mess inside the tube.

Smirking at her as he straightened his tunic, he wiped his hands on the towel she held out to him.

“Any luck contacting Seven?” he asked.

She nodded.

“She and the Captain are fine,” she assured him “they’re with Tom and B’Elanna and are trying to make their way into the capital city,” she explained “but,” she warned “those two ships our friends launched did a bombing run on the capital”

“Why would they do that?” Chakotay wondered “why even attack in the first place? By all accounts the T’anki are peaceful and harmless”

Annika shrugged.

“Your guess is as good as mine” she sighed…


	8. Into the Caves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter EIGHT! Enjoy! :=)

******

Kathryn surveyed the forest from her perch atop a small rise. The trees were eerily silent, no animals called, and even the wind seemed absent.

Turning, she hopped down and rejoined the others.

“Anything to report?” she asked as she settled down next to the large, gnarled old tree they’d taken shelter under.

“Nothing,” Tom sighed, absently wiping at his face “we can’t get a hold of anyone else from the ship,” he added “its complete communications blackout”

“Basically, the only way we have of contacting the ship is Seven and Annika” B’Elanna added, nodding at the blonde in question who was crouched on her other side, with Tom serving as a reluctant buffer between the two.

“Your confidence in my skills is beyond words, Lieutenant” Seven drawled in response to B’Elanna’s dubious tone, the sarcasm just dripping in her words.

“Ladies,” Kathryn pleaded “can we focus, please?”

“All right,” Tom began, picking up a stick “now, we’re here,” he drew a crude circle in the dirt “and the capital is…here,” he drew another circle “now, the question is, how the hell do we get from here to there without bumping into the visitors up there?”

Seven scrutinized the crude diagram before suddenly grabbing the stick from Tom and drawing a series of zigzagging lines between the two circles.

“There are a series of caves near our current location,” she explained “they extend throughout this entire region. Theoretically, we could use the caves to access the capital city without detection”

“How well have these caves been mapped?” Kathryn wondered.

“I preformed extensive scans onboard _Voyager_ ” Seven stated.

“ _How_ ‘extensive’?” B’Elanna pressed.

“Extensive” Seven stated.

Kathryn nodded slowly before looking up at B’Elanna and Tom.

“Any objections?” she asked.

“Nope” Tom shook his head

“I’m game” B’Elanna nodded.

“All right,” Kathryn nodded, standing up “Seven,” she gestured for Seven to go on ahead “lead the way”

Seven stood up, pausing as she glanced up at the tree they stood in front of.

“Tran?” she called up.

The T’anki peered down.

“I follow from trees” she called down.

“All right.” Kathryn called up “let’s go” she ordered…

******

Meanwhile, Tuvok frowned as his mediation was suddenly (and rudely) interrupted by the business end of an energy weapon being jabbed into his back.

“You,” a voice barked “up!”

Slowly standing as instructed, Tuvok studied the alien standing before him. It was of similar height to him, with a thin, willowy androgynous build. It appeared to be reptilian, with a pebbled, green-yellow skin and bright yellow eyes.

“Move” the alien ordered, gesturing with its weapon.

“I am Lt. Commander Tuvok of the Federation starship _Voyager_ ,” Tuvok introduced himself “I mean no harm to you”

“No talking!” the alien ordered “now move!”

Tuvok raised an eyebrow before nodding.

“As you wish”

Swinging out an arm, he knocked the alien’s weapon away, following it up with a hard jab to the general vicinity to the solar plexus, finally finishing off his opponent with a Vulcan nerve pinch.

As the alien crumpled to the ground in a heap, Tuvok looked around, finding that the alien had killed his T’anki guide, apparently having strangled the unfortunate man before he could call out for help.

Crouching over the unfortunate T’anki, Tuvok gently closed his eyes and arranged his form in a gentle, peaceful pose. Straightening up, he tapped his combadge.

“Tuvok to Captain Janeway,” he called out, only to receive no response “Tuvok to Seven of Nine…Tuvok to any _Voyager_ crewmember…Tuvok to _Voyager_ ”

Reasoning that communications were being jammed, he picked up the alien’s fallen weapon before searching their form, finding what appeared to be a tricorder and a communicator. Pocketing both items, he set out into the forest…


	9. Species 459

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter NINE! Enjoy! :=)

******

The entrance to the cave system was well-hidden; Kathryn almost walked right by it if Seven hadn’t unceremoniously grabbed her arm and tugged her back, nearly tripping her. Catching herself, Kathryn gave Seven a quick glare before she turned her attention to the narrow opening in the rock face half hidden by the underbrush.

It narrowed at the top, reminding her of a great crack (which it most likely was). Peering inside, she couldn’t see or hear anything.

“Are you sure these caves are safe?” she asked as she looked back up at Seven.

“Yes,” Seven stated. She frowned “you doubt me?” she asked

“No, no,” Kathryn shook her head quickly “not at all, but…you’re only Human, Seven” she added.

Seven scowled at the implication as B’Elanna suddenly gave a short whistle.

“We’ve got company!” she hissed, already hunkering down besides Tom. Following suit, Seven and Kathryn squeezed together, watching intently as reptilian figures in maroon uniforms moved through the forest.

“I know this species” Seven whispered.

“Who are they?” Kathryn whispered back.

“Species 459, the Suliban,” Seven explained “they were experts in genetic engineering, the Borg assimilated them in the early-23rd century,” she frowned and shook her head “but…they are indigenous to the Beta Quadrant”

“Could they have traveled here?” Kathryn wondered

“Doubtful,” Seven shook her head “their warp-capability was extremely limited, when the Borg encountered them they had yet to achieve travel beyond warp four, and most of their ships were destroyed during the initial encounter”

“Yeah, but that was over a century ago,” Tom pointed out “the survivors could have reached warp four and beyond”

“Possibly” Seven nodded, still looking dubious as the patrol moved on. Waiting until it was clear, the group slowly stood up, Kathryn silently gesturing for them to follow her into the cave…

******

The cave was dark, only the glow from the standard Starfleet issue thermal lantern that Seven had packed provided enough illumination to see. Aside from that, they couldn’t tell how long they’d been walking; it could have been a few minutes to a few days. The natural minerals in the rock which prevented them from being detected also prevented the tricorder that Seven had brought along from working, limiting its range to less than a foot.

“Wait,” Kathryn called “we need to rest”

Seven paused, and looked as if she might object for a moment, before silently nodding. Settling down, the two couples dug through their packs.

“Maybe it’s a good thing we all decided to go camping,” Tom remarked as he tore open a ration bar and bit into it, grimacing “I take it back” he muttered.

“God, I hate these things” B’Elanna added.

“Seven likes them” Kathryn commented absently.

“You would” B’Elanna grumbled as a sudden scuttling sound caught their attention. Freezing, the four tensed as a figure approached, suddenly stepping out of the shadows into the light before they had a chance to try and hide.

“Captain, Seven.” Tuvok nodded politely as he saw them “Lt. Torres, Ensign Paris, I am relieved that you are unharmed” he commented.

“Good to see you, old friend,” Kathryn breathed “anything to report?”

“None that I imagine that you yourselves are already aware of,” he explained as he sat down “I have been unable to establish contact with any other crewmember or with _Voyager_ ”

“Same here,” B’Elanna nodded “how’d you find us?” she wondered.

“I was able to retrieve a tricorder from one of the invaders and modified it to scan for Borg energy signatures,” Tuvok explained, nodding towards Seven “logically, Captain Janeway would not be far behind from Seven”

“I’ll take that as a compliment” Kathryn muttered.

“They’re in here!” a voice suddenly called as the sound of rapid footsteps suddenly echoed along the rocks.

“Uh-oh,” Kathryn muttered. She glanced at the rifle in Tuvok’s hand “I don’t suppose you have more of those?” she asked.

“I do not”

“Didn’t think so. Right, everyone find somewhere to hide,” she ordered “Tuvok, cover us”

“Aye” Tuvok nodded as three Suliban suddenly rounded the corner and opened fire…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'Suliban' first appeared on Star Trek Enterprise as a faction in the incredibly stupid and convoluted 'Temporal Cold War' plotline. They were created by Rick Berman and their name was inspired by 'Taliban'. Originally, they were going to appear in _Voyager's_ Seventh Season, with a plot that their homeworld had been destroyed by the Borg in the 23rd century, but they were rescued and transplanted to the Delta Quadrant by a mysterious time traveler (which would have made more sense than that whole stupid Temporal Cold war crap)


	10. Reputation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter TEN! Enjoy! I was going to post this yesterday, but...yadda-yadda-blah-blah-real-life-sucks. Enjoy! :=)

******

The dark, damp cave was suddenly illuminated by the sizzling heat of a phaser fire. Ducking behind an outcropping of rock, Tuvok laid down a barrage of carefully placed cover fire, forcing the three Suliban to take cover as they returned fire.

Huddled behind a group of rocks, Kathryn grimaced as the bursts of phaser energy came dangerously close, grunting as something suddenly collided with her from behind, a sudden weight throwing her to the ground.

“Get down!” Seven cried as she pled atop Kathryn protectively as a phaser blast sizzled past where Kathryn’s head had been just seconds earlier.

“Thanks” Kathryn panted as she awkwardly sat up, suddenly gasping as she happened to look up at the cave’s ceiling, watching in morbid fascination as four Suliban easily scurried across the rock like spiders before suddenly dropping down besides her and Seven, their bodies contorting into impossible poses, as if they had no bones, as they straightened up, lunging for both women.

Somersaulting away, Kathryn managed to catch one of the aliens in the gut with a good punch, causing him (or was it her?) to double over. Piling atop the reptilian, she struggled to wrestle the phaser pistol away from the alien’s grip, watching as her (it was definitely a female she decided) hand suddenly contorted, the entire appendage easily bending backwards to wrap around the phaser with a grotesque snapping and popping sound.

As she brought the weapon to bear, Kathryn forced her weight onto the alien’s shoulder, trying to pin her down, only for the alien’s entire form to compress, flattening under her, throwing her balance off.

Getting to her feet, the Suliban took aim with the phaser only to double over as Seven tackled her from behind. Grunting, the Suliban’s entire _head_ simply twisted around to face Seven, both gasping in shock.

Jerking away from Seven, the Suliban visibly recoiled from the blonde in clear fear.

“Borg!” she called out frantically as she flattened herself (literally) against the wall “ _BORG!!!_ ” she screamed.

The barrage of phaser fire suddenly stopped, being replaced with shouts to retreat and rapidly running footsteps. The female Suliban tried to follow, but was stopped when Tuvok quickly shot her.

Panting for breath in the sudden silence, Kathryn assessed the now-limp Suliban as she looked around.

“Everyone all right?” she called out.

“More or less,” Tom called as he and B’Elanna emerged from behind a cluster of rocks, both of them bearing several cuts and scratches. He nodded at the stunned Suliban “genetic engineering, huh?” he remarked.

“Yes,” Seven nodded “the Suliban don’t believe in waiting for natural selection,” she explained as she crouched down and scanned the Suliban “impressive” she remarked.

“Can we restrain her somehow?” Kathryn wondered.

“I’m not certain,” Seven answered “as we observed she possesses greatly increased flexibility”

“Let’s find a way,” Kathryn ordered “then when she wakes up, let’s see if we can get some answers out of her”

******

Kathryn wiped at her forehead, grimacing at the feel of sweat dripping down her face.

“Why is it so hot all of a sudden?” she wondered.

“I suspect that we’re near a thermal vent,” Seven spoke up as she scrutinized her tricorder “a large percentage of the planet is still volcanically active” she explained.

“Explains all the greenery,” Tom commented, sounding a little breathless as he spoke “all that volcanic soil. Reminds me of New Zealand”

“How was New Zealand?” B’Elanna wondered “you’ve never said”

Tom shrugged.

“I dunno,” he muttered “I was in prison”

“Gee, you’ve never mentioned that before” B’Elanna muttered.

As she and Tom playfully bickered, Kathryn turned to Seven.

“We need to find somewhere cool to rest,” she instructed “and with fresh water” she added.

Seven nodded.

“Tricorder functions are limited, but I’ll do what I can”

“With your permission, Captain, I will scout ahead,” Tuvok suggested “as a Vulcan I am more resilient to the heat that you” he added.

Kathryn nodded.

“Good idea,” she gestured to the still-unconscious Suliban unceremoniously slung over one of Tuvok’s shoulders “we’ll keep an eye on her,” she advised as Tuvok rather gently deposited his cargo against the wall before slinging the stolen rifle over his shoulder.

“Good luck” Kathryn wished him.

Tuvok nodded.

“And you as well, Captain” he replied before he set off down the cavern…

******

_Voyager_ continued to maintain position on the other side of the moon. In Engineering, Marla Gilmore contorted herself as she tried to reach a dropped hyper-spanner while also trying to open a jammed access panel under a console. Feeling the edge of the dropped tool against her fingers, she stretched out her arm, gasping as she suddenly slipped, tumbling backwards to land against someone.

Blinking, she looked up, smiling sheepishly at Chakotay as he steadied her.

“You all right?” he asked as she awkwardly straightened up.

“Yeah,” she panted out “just my pride”

“Well, that’s a pity” Chakotay chuckled.

“Ahem”

Blushing, both turned to see Annika standing nearby.

“You two want to alone?” she asked.

Smirking at Marla, Chakotay chuckled at Annika.

“Any word from Seven and the Captain?” he asked.

“The aliens are called the ‘Suliban’,” Annika explained “known to the Borg as ‘Species 459’, they were assimilated more than half a century ago”

“Any idea why they’re here?” Marla wondered.

Annika shook her head.

“None” she answered…

******

Back down on T’ank, Kathryn assessed the unconscious Suliban female, absently nudging her with her boot, which earned no response aside from a slight grunt.

“Is there any side-effects from the phaser hit?” Kathryn asked.

“None that I can detect,” Seven replied “I believe she has entered a voluntary dormant state” she explained.

“Playing possum” Kathryn nodded.

“Well then let’s wake her up,” B’Elanna grumbled. Crouching down next to the Suliban, she lightly patted her cheek “hey, hey, come on, knock it off” she barked.

Grumbling, the Suliban jerked, opening her eyes, glowering at B’Elanna as she did,

“What do you want?” she spat.

“We want answers,” Tom proclaimed “why are you here?” he demanded “why attack the T’anki?”

The Suliban glowered at him.

“We’re seeking a criminal,” she answered “a mass murder, a butcher who preformed gruesome experiments on us, abducted and tortured _children_ to serve as foot soldiers in his imaginary war,” she spat “we were forced to flee our home because of him, scattering to the stars again, as we did when the Borg came. And, finally, after nearly a decade of searching, we found the butcher being harbored by these…tree climbers,” her lips twisted in a sneer “…who revere him a divine messenger,” she spat. She jutted out her chin defiantly “we are only seeking justice for our people, for the countless innocents who died at his hands,” she glowered at the group “and _no one_ will stand in our way. Not even _you_ …Captain Janeway”

Kathryn raised an eyebrow.

“So you know me” she reasoned.

“Your reputation precedes you, Captain,” the Suliban spat “the woman who formed an alliance with the Borg, who saved the Collective from destruction by Species 8472 and doomed the galaxy to certain destruction at their hands. Oh yes, we know of you, Captain. You and your pet drone”

With a grunt, she suddenly twisted, her body contorting like rubber, her head and skull suddenly flattening as she easily slithered into a crack in the wall, disappearing.

“No, leave her,” Kathryn ordered as Seven and B’Elanna moved to try and stop her “we got what we need” she declared as the Suliban slithered between the rocks, vanishing…

******

“Are we there yet?” Tom grumbled as they rounded a corner.

“Tom, that wasn’t funny the first time you did it, and it sure as hell isn't funny now” B’Elanna grumbled.

“Wait,” Seven held up a hand “I’m detecting lifesigns up ahead” she whispered.

“How many?” Kathryn whispered.

“At least three,” Seven replied as they took up positions against the wall “one is Vulcan” Seven reported as three shadows rounded the corner.

“Seven!” a familiar voice exclaimed, followed by rapid footsteps and a grunt from Seven as a small form collided with her.

“Naomi Wildman,” she greeted calmly as the girl wrapped her arms tightly around Seven’s waist “you are undamaged?” she asked as Naomi reluctantly pulled away and Tuvok and Neelix approached.

“Good to see you, Neelix,” Kathryn smiled at the Talaxian “how’d you find us?” she asked.

“We didn’t, Tuvok did” Neelix answered, nodding at the Vulcan.

“I found them taking shelter in another part of the cave system” Tuvok explained.

“Anything to report?” Kathryn asked.

“The Suliban have taken control of several of the T’anki villages,” Tuvok began “they’ve begun construction of various interment camps to the villagers” he explained.

“The capital city?” Seven asked.

“Occupied,” Tuvok explained “the Suliban have complete control of the airspace surrounding the capital, I also detected what appear to be transporter inhibitors placed at strategic locations throughout the city”

“What is the condition of the captured villagers?” Seven asked.

“I do not know,” Tuvok replied “though the majority of the Suliban did seem to be treating them well” he added.

“What is it, Seven?” Kathryn asked.

Seven frowned.

“The villagers,” she explained “families, children”

Kathryn nodded.

“Right, new plan,” she declared “we try to free the villagers and regain control of the capital if we can. Failing that, we try to reestablish contact with _Voyager_ ”

Seven and the others nodded.

“Right,” Kathryn sighed “let’s go”


	11. Onwards and Upwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ELEVEN!!! Enjoy! :=)

******

The forest was still eerily quiet as the group made their way across the terrain. Glancing back, Kathryn frowned as she spotted Tuvok standing guard by the cave entrance, Naomi and Neelix standing by him.

“Kathryn?”

Blinking, Kathryn turned back to see Seven staring at her questioningly.

“I just wonder if we made the right decision leaving Neelix and Naomi back there” she explained.

“You would not willingly put a child in danger” Seven stated.

“No,” Kathryn agreed “I wouldn’t,” she shrugged “just…leaving them alone, out here in the wilderness…” she trailed off.

“Yesterday you seemed quite intent on being _‘out here in the wilderness’_.” Seven pointed out as they continued on after B’Elanna and Tom.

“Sarcasm, Seven?” Kathryn asked, smirking.

Seven merely smirked in kind…

******

Seven gave the Suliban tricorder an impatient shake, followed by a slap.

“Having problems, Seven?” Kathryn wondered.

Seven glowered at her with a surprising amount of venom as she shook the alien tricorder again.

“Inefficient, primitive technology” she grumbled.

Kathryn glanced over at Tom and B’Elanna, both of whom shrugged.

“Here, let me,” Kathryn took the device from Seven and examined it “ah, got it,” she muttered as the device began obediently functioning. She smiled at Seven “you just need the right touch” she teased lightly just before a phaser blast sizzled past her head.

“Run!!” Seven urged, shoving Kathryn forward as the Suliban pursued them through the thicket, firing all the while. A sudden rustling in the trees had the four looking up, seeing a familiar face peering down at them.

“Tran!” Kathryn exclaimed as the T’anki woman grinned toothily at them.

“Here! Climb!” she urged.

“You heard the woman!” Kathryn barked, quickly ushering Tom and B’Elanna up the tree before she and Seven hurriedly followed, finding themselves within the expansive canopy, struggling to follow the much smaller and nimbler T’anki across the twisting branches.

“Shh!” Tran suddenly hissed “quiet! You are the leaves! The bark!” she hissed.

Struggling to obey, the four gripped the branches tightly and held as still as possible as they peered down, seeing a group of four Suliban surrounding the tree.

“Spread out,” one—presumably the leader—ordered “they can’t have gotten far,” she hissed “and find Janeway’s drone!” she added as the three others spread out as ordered.

Giving the tree a lingering glower, the female Suliban also set off as well.

Breathing a quiet sigh of relief, Kathryn turned to Seven—hanging about two feet above her—and frowned.

“What do they want with you?” she whispered.

In response, Seven shrugged.

“It could be any number of reasons,” she admitted “interrogation, ransom, dissection”

Kathryn scowled, bur made no comment, she could yell at Seven about her blasé attitude later once they were back aboard _Voyager_. For now, she merely followed Seven up further into the canopy…

******

Despite the added weight of her portable regeneration unit, Seven found she was enjoying the experience of climbing the tree. She could not remember ever doing so as a child, but had several of Kathryn’s memories (now stored into her cortical array following the other woman’s near-assimilation a month previously) of climbing trees as a child.

“What’re you smiling about?” B’Elanna grumbled to her left.

Seven smirked.

“I’m enjoying this activity” she admitted.

“What? The aliens bent on revenge?” B’Elanna scoffed.

“I think…she means…climbing a…a…tree,” Tom grunted as he wriggled up the next branch “I need to get out more” he grumbled.

A few feet up ahead, Kathryn smiled down at Seven, earning a small shy smile response as Tran chirped suddenly, halting in her progress before suddenly disappearing into the canopy. Suddenly popping back out, she beckoned the group up.

Struggling on after her, the four found themselves in a small nook of sorts, several other T’anki—at least a dozen or so—gathered around.

Grinning, Tran turned to Kathryn, gesturing to the other T’anki proudly.

“Friends,” she proclaimed “ready to fight”

Kathryn nodded in quiet understand as she finally stood on solid ground (more or less) before finally turning back to the others, noticing how low the sun had sunk in the sky.

“We should rest,” she declared “get started in the morning”

“Understood” B’Elanna nodded, tugging Tom along to where Tran indicated…

******

The planet’s moon hung high in the sky, illuminating the canopy of the tree in brilliant silvery light. Sitting up, Seven leaned forward, finding herself mesmerized by the image.

“Seven?”

Turning, she smiled as Kathryn quietly approached, coming up behind the blonde to wrap her arms around Seven’s waist, pulling her close and resting her chin on Seven’s shoulder.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” she breathed.

“Yes,” Seven agreed softly, leaning back into Kathryn’s embrace “Kathryn?” she asked quietly.

“Hmm?”

Seven turned to her, a shy, somewhat embarrassed, expression on her face.

“I…find myself…missing being aboard _Voyager_ ” she admitted.

Kathryn smiled bittersweetly as she glanced back up at the moon, the moon where she knew that _Voyager_ was hiding.

“You’re not the only one, darling” she breathed.

“Darling?” Seven echoed, the confusion clear in her voice.

“A term of endearment,” Kathryn explained “does it bother you?” she asked.

“No…,” Seven answered slowly “but…I do not have a term of endearment for you” she admitted.

Kathryn chuckled.

“That’s all right,” she assured her, absently stroking her hair “come on, you need your rest,” she urged “we’ve got a busy day tomorrow" she added…


	12. Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter TWELVE! Enjoy! :=)

******

The Suliban-built internment camp was surprisingly large. It covered at least several acres and looked to be in the process of expanding. Force field emitters had been set up, taking the place of physical walls, while what appeared to be some type of automated drones slowly orbited the camp’s perimeter, clearly keeping an eye on both the interior and exterior of the camp.

Kathryn frowned as she peered through the micro-binoculars she brought with her (originally intending to use them for some bird watching). Sighing, she passed the binoculars to Seven, who peered through them for a moment before sighing as well.

“A difficult endeavor,” she noted “given the Suliban’s engineered abilities, we cannot be certain of what we will encounter”

“My thoughts exactly,” Kathryn nodded, pursing her lips thoughtfully “any ideas?” she wondered.

“No” Seven answered.

“Maybe we could help with that,”

Turning, both women started as Chakotay and a small fully armed security team emerged from the underbrush.

“Sorry to drop by unannounced,” Chakotay smiled “but communications are still out” he explained as he gestured for the security officers to take up positions.

Seven frowned, turning to glare at the empty air besides her.

“Why did you not tell me?” she asked “I see” she nodded dubiously.

“Something wrong?” Kathryn asked.

“Annika declined to inform me of Commander Chakotay’s arrival because she wanted to ‘surprise’ us” Seven explained.

“I see,” Kathryn nodded slowly “remind me to have a talk with her about regulations,” she muttered “what about Neelix and Naomi?” she asked.

“We met up with Tuvok during the walk over here,” Chakotay explained “Naomi and Neelix are with Alaya, and Tuvok’s leading a team into the capital,” he handed both women a phaser.

“You walked here?” B’Elanna asked incredulously as she and Tom also took a pair of phasers.

“Transporters are still being blocked,” Chakotay explained “we had to take a shuttle and walk the rest of the way,”

He turned to Kathryn.

“So, what are your orders, Captain?”

******

The area surrounding the camp was silent; the animals had fled from the hustle and bustle of the construction.

The silence was suddenly broken by a loud _crack_ as a large tree suddenly came crashing down to the ground.

The automated drones suddenly pivoted, surging towards the source of the sound.

Taking a breath, Kathryn nodded as she and the others emerged from the underbrush and rushed towards the camp’s perimeter.

“Chakotay!” she hissed.

Nodding, Chakotay aimed the stolen Suliban tricorder at the force field emitters, rapidly tapping in a series of commands. The force fields flickered and then vanished.

“This way,” Chakotay urged, ushering the hundreds or so T’anki through the openings “quickly!” he added as Tran whistled and quickly scaled a nearby tree, the other T’anki following.

As the last few stragglers hurried through the gates, Chakotay turned to Kathryn.

“Where’s Seven?” he asked.

Kathryn smirked as the forest suddenly lit up with a distant barrage of phaser fire and yells and cries about Borg.

“Being popular I imagine” she muttered…

******

Seven grunted as she leapt to another branch, quickly taking aim and firing down at the small party of Suliban before leaping to another tree.

“Find her!” one Suliban barked “find her! KILL THAT DRONE!!!!” he bellowed as Seven nimbly leapt to another tree.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Annika asked as she suddenly appeared, ‘hovering’ besides Seven in a simplified lotus position.

“Somewhat, yes” Seven nodded as she fired off another shot, taking out two more Suliban as a T’anki ship suddenly swooped overhead, a hatch in its underside opening directly above her, a cable of some sort lowering down towards her.

“I think that’s your ride” Annika remarked as Seven quickly grabbed hold of the cable with both hands and was quickly pulled inside the ship, finding Tuvok and Harry Kim manning the controls.

“Good to see you again, Seven” Harry remarked as the ship suddenly shuddered, weapons fire from the Suliban down before streaking across the viewport.

“Might I suggest that we postpone the greetings for a later time, Ensign?” Tuvok suggested as he put the craft into a dip, quickly reaching the internment camp where Kathryn and Chakotay were, repeating the same evacuation process that they had with Seven, Seven helping Kathryn aboard.

“Is that everyone?” Kathryn panted out.

“Everyone that we can take,” Harry answered “Tom and B’Elanna are bringing up the rear” he explained.

“The capital?” Seven asked.

“Most the T’anki have fled into the surrounding forests,” Tuvok replied “those that remain are proving to be a great…annoyance for the occupying Suliban” he added.

“There’s a problem, ma’am,” Harry added “with the T’anki ‘visitor’.”

Kathryn frowned.

“What sort of ‘problem’, Harry?” she asked.

“I believe I can answer that, Captain,”

Turning, Kathryn watched in surprise as a Suliban male emerged from the back of the ship.

“My name is Silik,” he introduced himself “I was the one who gave the T’anki warp drive,” he explained “I am also the individual that my comrades are hunting for” he added…

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
